A deployment operation to a cloud platform commonly entails a transfer of application binaries over a network from a user host to processing nodes of the cloud platform. The application binaries may vary in size. Also, networks through which the application binaries are transferred may vary in speed and bandwidth. Nevertheless, the transfer of the application binaries takes a major portion of the whole deployment time, compared to the time for the actual processing of the binaries by the processing nodes. Thus, the network often acts as a bottleneck for the deployment operation and may slow it down. Slow upload and deployment may negatively affect the user experience and could keep a session open for long time, for example, up to several hours.